


Ignite

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Guns, M/M, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do wish you wouldn't do that here. / When I do it in the park, people look at me funny. (2x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

Harold never gets hard watching John carry or fire guns. Cleaning them, though. That's another matter. Harold's been elbow deep in car engines, he knows intimately the appeal of taking something apart. A thousand pieces slowly spreading out from the whole, setting the components carefully down one by one and checking for flaws. The smell of the grease and the satisfaction of everything slotting back into place just so. 

 

John is efficient, as in all things. But Harold could sit beside him at the desk and help him rebuild, maybe even shave off a few seconds from John's personal best.


End file.
